


Ripples in the Pool

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the playfulness between best friends becomes something heated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples in the Pool

Rin dived to the bottom of the pool and turned, chasing the shadow-flicker in the corner of his eye that was Sousuke. Kicking his legs, he propelled himself forward, followingthe ripple of his movements in the flickering underwater glow until he waswithin arm’s reach of one pointed foot. He caught Sousuke’s ankle and yanked him back with it, pulling him to the pool floor to lie under him and watched his dark hair float around his head as he grinned up at him, a few bubbles of air escaping from his mouth.

Rin leaned down to cover that grin with his lips, his hands grasping Sousuke’s hips, letting their bodies float through the water with the idle motion of their legs. They were in the middle of the pool, so it was unlikely they’d hit a wall too soon. And he was too preoccupied with the sensation of Sousuke’s lips against his and the feel of his tongue on his own to care if they did. He didn’t know how long they drifted along the bottom of the pool, but even swimmer’s lungs ran out of breath eventually and Sousuke let go of him, pushing off from the floor under him to head towards the nearest wall and up, with Rin following close behind.

They surfaced at the shallow end and Rin used the momentum of his upward thrust to press Sousuke back against the pool wall and take his mouth again, short stuttered kisses between regaining breaths.

“Caught you!” he whispered against Sousuke’s lips, voice triumphant. 

His response was a huff of laughter as Sousuke tried to duck under his arms to escape and was caught again, this time closer to the corner near the stairs. He pressed one knee between Sousuke’s legs and brought their bodies closer so he couldn’t get away again, fingers hooked in the lip of the gutter in the wall. But it seemed Sousuke had no such ideas as he easily parted his legs and brought them up to wrap around Rin’s waist so they were closer still, his hands on the pool edge behind his head keeping them stable.

“Well then, what are you going to do with me?" 

There was a challenge in his eyes, further accentuated in the arch of his dark eyebrows, the tilt of his head and the slow, suggestive roll of his hips into Rin’s. The feel of his hardness against his own had Rin suppressing a shiver with clenched teeth and rocking his hips right back, not to be outdone. He pressed his lips against that sensitive spot behind Sousuke’s ear, licking and sucking at his earlobe and down the column of his neck and watched his head fall back, teal eyes fluttering closed at the dual attack of sensation.

Sliding his hands underneath Sousuke’s hips, Rin hooked his fingers into the leg-skins and pulled them down, his nails dragging over the plump skin of Sousuke’s backside as he uncovered it so the material bunched just under the cheeks. Still rocking their hips together, he kneaded the flesh under his hands, spreading the cheeks apart with firm, circular motions and massaging the pucker of his hole until he could feel resistance fading and Sousuke was loosened in his hands, groaning in pleasure between heated kisses.

"This is what I’m going to do.”

Pushing down the front of his own leg-skins with one hand, he freed his cock and lined it up, pushing in slowly and insistently. They fucked often enough that Sousuke’s body was used to this, easily accepting Rin’s invasion as he sank into that inviting heat with a groan. With the water buoying them, Rin had no trouble taking Sousuke’s weight, lifting him up with each thrust of his hips, a slow drag out, then up and in again. The water lapped in staccato rhythm against the sides of the pool, in time with his movements and Sousuke’s gasps echoed over the tiles, the sound amplified and reverberating around them, blending with the sound of the water.

When Sousuke clenched his legs tighter around him, his foot pressing into Rin’s ass to keep him seated deep, even as his thighs trembled and his hands lost their grip on the pool edge to settle around Rin’s shoulders, Rin could tell he was getting close. So he started grinding, pressing Sousuke back into the wall hard enough that there would be imprints of the tile on his back tomorrow, though neither of them cared just now. He could feel Sousuke’s fingers digging into his back and shoulders just as hard as he held desperately onto Rin, head buried in the crook of his shoulder, fighting the orgasm that Rin was rushing him towards. But Rin was close too, his thrusts growing erratic, and his pleasure was fast becoming overwhelming with the way Sousuke’s passage was tightening around him and his cock was rubbing between their bodies, still caught in the front of his leg-skins.

Sousuke came with a cry that was muffled in the side of Rin’s neck, his body clenching around him and pulling Rin’s own release out with each spasm of his muscles. He collapsed, boneless and panting, in Rin’s arms, dazed in the aftermath until Rin softened and slipped out of him. Looking down at his dark head resting on his shoulder, Rin couldn’t help but grin, feeling sated and content.


End file.
